This invention relates to a tool and more specifically to a power tool which is used to tightened a connection between internally and externally threaded fastener elements.
Power tools have previously been utilized to tighten connections between internally and externally threaded fastener elements, that is between nuts and bolts. Some of these power tools are provided with retainer rods which engage the end of the bolt to hold it against rotation as the nut is tightened. These known power tools can advantageously be utilized in environments where a single operator must tighten a substantial number of connections and/or in environments where there is limited access to one side of the connection. Typical of these known power tools are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,584,527; 3,323,395; 3,323,394; 3,247,741; 2,882,773; and 2,789,597.
Although these known power tools are more or less satisfactory in their mode of operation, difficulty has been encountered when sockets having different axial lengths are to be used with the power tool. This is because the retainer rod must extend further outwardly from a socket drive member when a relatively long socket is to be used than when a relatively short socket is to be used. In addition, it may be desired to use the power tool without the retainer rod. With certain known power tools, removal of the retainer rod is relatively difficult, if not impossible. At least some of these known power tools have retainer rods which are held against rotational movement by hollow sleeves or other members which are built into the power tool. This construction makes it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to change the size of the retainer rod which is to be utilized in association with the power tool.